sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Mira Ge
Backstory Princess Xefla, is the oldest of two siblings and heiress of the flexibian empire; which spans several star systems. She is an exceptional speedster, being regarded as one of the fastest people on the planet. Mira Ge was a nickname her friends gave her after seeing her perform an afterimage. Being the first born in a royal family on the planet Rabba, She is next in line for the throne. However, she's not quite ready for the throne, in fact she doesn't even want the throne, and would often wish something would happen to prevent her from taking it tomorrow. As if on cue, her planet was attacked by a savage race of aliens; and she and her brother were forced to flee while their parents stayed and fought, but in the process of escaping they were separated. Their escape pods were hit with laser fire, damaging the navigation systems and knocking them off course. This all happened the day before her coronation. Xefla suffered a panic attack before passing out. Can her planet be saved or is it too late, we'll see after she crash lands on Mobius. Personality Mira is an adventurer; often guided by her curiosity and imagination to think of and act on ideas that may come to her. While she's usually relaxed, she can get quite excited about things she's passionate about. Mira loves flying, messing with Sonic, eating, being outside, and having her ears rubbed; but she can't stand sitting still for long, being treated like a weakling, or being called slow. Ancient Walkers have mercy on the poor fool who threatens her family. Relationships Cabara Her precious little boy. Breezie Mira's beloved daughter. Sonic From stranger to hero, Mira and Sonic eventually get close; their relationship develops to the point they become married with two kids. Powers and Abilities Super Speed Mira possesses superhuman speed that rivals the likes of Shadow and Sonic. She has speed that rivals Sonic and Shadow, allowing her to move faster than light. She even learns the Homing Attack and Spin Dash from Sonic, as well as other speed techniques. Mira can make afterimages to confuse opponents. Elasticity She can become extremely malleable and elastic, allowing her to stretch, flatten, deform, expand, and contract her whole body, including limbs, torso, neck, etc. She can control how flexible she or body parts are, allowing her to change her body into various tools or other constructs. With Elasti-form(Hammer) she enlarges her fists and uses them to beat down and crush her opponents; Elasti-form(Lash) she can extend her limbs to ensnare and strike her foes. Mira's rubber-like physiology makes her capable of using the "Bounce" technique even better than Sonic can, and can use it to perform her Rebound Assault; a move where she rapidly bounces around in an enclosed area, dealing damage to whomever is stuck in there with her. Flight She can levitate and maneuver through the air. Martial Arts She has been trained since childhood to fight, she is proficient in boxing, judo and capoeira bolstering the effectiveness of these styles with her elasticity and speed. As a little girl and a princess her father knew she would be targeted as a kidnap victim; so to keep her safe he not only assigned guards to her, but requested that they teach her how to defend herself. At the age of 13 she was proficient in hand-to-hand combat as well as firearms and swordplay; she also utilized these skills with her elastic body and faster than light movements for a variety of techniques and ranged combat. In terms of hand-to-hand fighting she is good in boxing, judo and capoeira. Trivia (fun facts) Gallery , her son.]] Category:Aliens Category:Females Category:Good